Black Rose
by Eien-no-Ren
Summary: Sick and cornered, the Ox releases Kuro Haru. What will he do now that he has reign of the situation around him? Who will conquer in a battle of wills, Haru or Kuro? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The frigid wind played naughtily through the deserted streets, caressing his exposed skin with cool, humid fingers. Hooded eyes looked around tiredly; it was getting quite late as he walked doggedly through the darkness. 'Where am I?' he wondered with a sigh. The empty streets echoed his question mockingly. Everybody else appeared to be busily going thru the motions of life as he wandered listlessly. The problem with not having a good sense of direction was that every corner looked promising, every turn seemed correct, and every nook and cranny appeared familiar to his already confused mind. Almost 3 hrs ago, he was cockily certain of his directions when he'd turned right.  
'I told you to turn left! But no, you never pay attention to me! And as always, I was correct!' His black side grouched.

"Yes" he countered, muttering to himself, "You are right, you told me… almost half an hour after I'd made that right turn! I was hopelessly lost by then! As lost as I'm right now!" His words echoed mockingly against his ears. He sighed again, closed his eyes and shrugged as he kept on walking.

"You had the chance to have your say when I was making up my mind on where to go but if I'm not mistaken, you kept pretty much to yourself, so don't come now with the I-told-you-so's!" He wrapped his mid-thigh leather jacket tighter against his lean frame. 'But I DID!'

Exasperated, he stopped and said "I am NOT talking to you anymore, Kuro-haru!" A fit of coughing suddenly stopped his tirade, taking the fight out of him. Closing his dark eyes, he whispered defeatedly "Look, I am tired, hungry and cold. I don't have time to beat myself over this. I came to do something; I did it and promptly got lost. There! I said it. Happy? I must get home soon… Miyu-chan's waiting." A sad smirk twisted his handsome features. 'She really shouldn't have sent me to buy her chocolate, damn it!' He grabbed the package tightly; fighting his impulse to throw it away as if by doing so he'd rid himself of the situation at hand. He should have known better than to let those comments bother him. Nonetheless they did, specially coming from those lips.

The memories were especially strong if he dared to look at them. There was something particularly erotic about her mouth. If he closed his eyes he swore he could almost feel their humid heat gliding over his skin, tracing unknown patterns, enticing him with their petal softness, making him tighten and ache. He could almost see those hot pink lips outlining a molten trail down the center of his chest, berry-red tongue, flickering down his navel and lower still, making him lose his mind, body and soul. He moaned softly, feeling himself harden swiftly at the memories. He shivered as a peculiarly strong gust of chilling wind tousled his hair, bringing him back to the problem at hand. He couldn't let his guard down or he'd be royally screwed.

His natural sense of caution was gone; he'd gotten quite cocky in the past weeks, utterly confident he knew his way around since he hadn't become lost in such a long time. Jeez! Almost two months, and even to him that was quite a feat! 'Damn it, Hatsuharu! Damn you and your lousy memory!' He cursed himself regretfully, 'after such a long time I have to go and mess that record. Once more I'm lost. On top of everything else! Why today of all days? Why?'

His gray eyes, usually so peaceful they appeared vacant to the uninitiated, glittered hotly in the darkness as he reminisced. By the time he left Sohma's main house to run that errand, he'd been ragingly angry. He felt the metallic taste of his Black side at the back of his throat, hounding him, snapping at his feet, struggling to get out. Incredibly enough he'd controlled his anger, viciously forcing the reins of his mind away from Black's impetuousness. Proving his point was too important to allow for such weakness, and even though time and his newfound closeness to Yuki had helped him control Black, this time the struggle was too fierce; so forceful he was almost lost. But he was too proud to let him through, not today. Never today, especially when she, the only person that he'd permitted himself to love, was the one mocking him.

"Did I hear you right? You actually asked Haru-chan to go buy something for you? Better sit down, Miyu-chan, because you'll be waiting quite a long time!" she started laughing. That tinkling laughter, which in the past he'd loved so dearly, was now grating on his nerves. He was on his way to get Miyu-chan's favorite chocolates as he'd done quite a few times in the past. Miyu was one of his favorite cousins, a quiet, sweet person.

"Asking Hatsuharu! He is such a klutz! Didn't you hear the last one? He went out looking for Kisa-chan and got lost himself! He is always doing that! You can depend on him to get lost in his own bed! When we were together it really got to me how he can also get lost in bed…although there he was king… beautifully proportioned, pleasing -if you get my drift- That really was his only redeeming quality. Sex. Truly! Of course I am sure! He's always been kind of slow! You know? What do you expect from that dumb Ox possessing him, eh?" It was in that moment he chose to show himself to get out of the house.

Upon seeing him, she had the grace to blush, fall silent and evade his eyes. Miyu-chan's face was fearfully red, as she jumped, stuttering his name. "Ha-Haru-kun! I thought…" her voice trailed off as he kept on staring at her. She ignored him as if he wasn't there. As if she couldn't feel his furious gaze crawling all over her form. 'I wanted to hit her, tear her, bite into her skin, to make her feel pain just like she made me feel. I wanted her to see me, really me. Not her idea of who I am.' He was getting worked up again, and to top it off, he wasn't feeling well either.

In his case, he knew exposure and emotional turmoil could make him transform easier than hugging a girl. He had to find shelter soon or he was risking transformation in the middle of the street. 'It's so damn inconvenient! I can't even get lost like everybody else! The damn curse is a nuisance for everything!' Definitively, today was not his day. It had started normally enough. He could still hear his schoolmates taunting him today; He could always fight but then he knew Kyo-kun was the hotheaded one not him. Still their whispering voices, gossiping about him as if he were deaf and dumb or both drove him up the walls. This time the topic pretended to prove how his two-toned hair proved his bastardly sinful ancestry or his sexual inclinations. They could get pretty nasty when they wanted to, specially those yakuza wannabes. They'd thought they were tough.

'And so am I' he smiled darkly as he shrugged with his hands inside his pockets. The poor guys had gotten on the bad side of Kuro Haru. It had taken the presence of all four: Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun and Tohru-chan to get him to let them go, especially after Tohru started crying. Lucky for him, the fight happened after school hours, there were only three of them and all were unconscious by the time Tohru jumped on him to get him to stop. As it was Black Haru left Kyo-kun a wonderful shiner; Yuki-kun was left breathing heavily and Momiji-chan running around hysterically. 'I made such a racket over nothing!' By the time he got home, which was pretty late since Tohru-chan wouldn't let him go until she fussed over him, he was busted. Akito-san had been asking for him; which meant no good from that quarter either.

Wanting to avoid a possible confrontation with the Soma Head, he accepted to run Miyu's errand, hoping to return later and escape Akito's summons. Then she came, ignoring protocol and ignoring him completely, started to talk up a storm, which in turn takes us to this time and place. And leaves him with no idea of where he was, no food and nobody to ask how to get home.

"Pathetic, ne?"

"Whom are you talking to, Haru-kun?" a concerned voice broke through his mind.

"Daijobu ka?"

Surprised, he turned to find none other than Honda-san, looking at him with her soulful brown eyes. "Honda-san? What? Where? Uh, hi!"

"I'm just finished here and was waiting for Sohma-kun. He usually walks me home. I was starting to worry because he's late but now that you are here I feel better."

His tired head perked up upon hearing Yuki was on his way. His heart jumped inside his chest, happily. 'Good, now I get to spend time with my favorite person! Maybe then I'll feel less blue.' He leaned against the wall outside Tohru's workplace. If he was not mistaken Momiji's dad was the owner of one such building.

"Uh, Tohru-san" he started before giving up on the pretense of speaking and scrubbing at his face with his hand. 'I hope Yuki gets here soon.' His eyes were burning, his head felt stuffed and he was starting to get a hell of a headache. "Why are you here again, Tohru-san?" He asked tiredly trying to make conversation. She looked him over, concern marring her features as she closed the distance between them.

"Is everything ok, Haru-kun? Do you feel fine? Because to tell you the truth, you don't look too good…" He tuned her out as he looked around to reorient himself, or at least try.

Distractedly he responded, "Hai. Don't worry, Tohru-san, everything is fine. I'm okay, just a bit tired." He saw her relax visibly.

"Thank God, Haru-kun! I don't know what I would do if you were sick! A cold is very dangerous!" She paused a bit as she gathered her thoughts to continue "Ne, Haru-kun, I was meaning to ask, do you remember the disagreement you had with the council president?"

Haru hesitated before replying cautiously "Hai"

Tohru's eyes brightened as she clapped happily "Good! Then you can tell me how did prove to him that your hair is naturally white with black roots! I have been wondering and even though I have tried, I can't puzzle it."

Haru paled sharply as he felt his headache hit a new high. 'Huh? What? I can't tell her THAT! Yuki would kill me! Kyo would kill me! Shu-san would kill me… hell, even Momiji-chan would want a piece of my ass for breakfast!' His hands trembled inside his pant pockets "Uh, Tohru-kun, I don't remember that particular incident." He looked at her using his utterly adorable, incredibly naïve Momiji-perfected look.

It went past her head as she insisted. "But you said you remembered, Haru-kun! Explain already! Please!" She touched his chest, gazing earnestly into his soul. Haru felt himself go up in flames at this. He started sweating profusely, stalling for inspiration.

"Ah, yes, proof! You want me to tell you about the proof. But why the sudden interest, Tohru? It was just a foolish prank among us boys! Something unimportant!" he temporized 'Damn it, Yuki! Get your ass over here ASAP! Hurry up! I don't know what else to say!' He mussed his hair as he looked at her watching him with eager eyes. 'Tell her. She is asking for it, so give it to her! Stop worrying!' Black Haru fumed inside his mind. 'Have you gone nuts! Or better yet, do I look like I have? No way! They will have my balls on a string by tomorrow morning if I dare to tell her that!' a smirking Haru answered back, 'Why, you are only answering sweet Tohru's questions to the best of your knowledge. It's time already, remember last time you hugged her, how good she felt, how enticing her scent? You know you want to! Look at that, Haru! Give the lady what she wants! She is asking for it! Remember, you are nothing if not compliant, even She said it. So give her the Proof!' He saw himself taking her hand between his, kissing their timid fingertips with smirking lips as his other hand went around her waist, and drawing her closer. "So, you want your proof? No problem Tohru-kun! I'll give you proof!" His hand slowly started guiding her hand downwards, as he neared her ear to whisper softly "Never let it be said I don't strive to please!" His hand reached the top of his pants when he regained control over himself again and abruptly pushed her away.

"Hatsuharu-kun, I said enough already!" A deceptively soft hand fell suddenly on his shoulder, forcing him to turn further away from Tohru.

"Yuki? What took you so long?" Haru asked between clenched teeth, thankful of Yuki's timely arrival.

"Sohma-kun! I was starting to worry because you were so late! Is everything fine?" A slightly distressed Tohru asked.

"Sorry, Tohru, there was an unexpected situation that took longer than I thought at the council meeting." Yuki paused, his liquid eyes turning into solid amethyst shards as he gave his younger cousin the once over.

"Ne, Tohru, shall we go home now? Are you coming too, Haru? Or do you have something else to do?" Haru trembled under his cold regard; if there was anyone vital to his self-image it was Yuki, a gentle yet cunning teen; member of the Junishi, possessed by the Rat mononoke.

His good opinion mattered to him in ways he was afraid to investigate. And his cold glare burned his soul, making him feel worse than a creep. His dazzled mind couldn't put a finger on the problem at hand but he knew that whatever it was he'd been wrong. Yuki would never look at him so coldly if he weren't at fault somehow. He needed to sit down immediately and to that purpose started to look around to see if there were any available seats around. Maybe that way he'd feel better, less dizzy, more able to understand what was the matter. Yup, that was all he needed, sitting down. His knees gave under him suddenly; Tohru's eyes grew wide as she saw him fall. She hung on to his arm, trying to avoid contact and to make his descent slower as she too went to her knees. She started to panic, fidgeting nervously with his arm.

"Hatsuharu-kun! Daijobu desu ka?" Asked Yuki, concern marring his brow.

"Oh, Kami-sama, Haru-kun! Are you OK? Did you hurt yourself? Haru-kun!" Surprised, he turned to find none other than Honda-san, looking at him with her soulful brown eyes. Eyes he could get lost in. His gaze fell on her lips, which were moving, forming words of concern he couldn't understand right now. He was concentrating too hard on the way her mouth formed words, how her rosy skin glowed with health and vitality. He was suddenly fascinated with the low beat that settled at the base of her neck. It beckoned him, like a siren from ancient times straight into perdition. "Eh! Haru you are burning up! You need to rest!"

He felt better already even though he was only sitting on the sidewalk. 'Man, you ran yourself to the ground today. No wonder you are beat! What with the fight, her commentaries and walking around on this weather for hours on end is enough to make anybody break!' He winced as her cool hand made contact with his fevered brow. 'Damn it, she is cold! Must not allow her to get sick, she is important to Yuki!' Tightening his mouth with determination, he struggled out of his leather jacket and made as to wrap it around Tohru, who eyed him then Yuki with concern. With a shake of the head, she returned the jacket, which had retained its owner's body heat, and instead wrapped Haru tighter with it as she again pressed her hands to his flushed face.

He started to shiver as she realized he was definitively not feeling fine and was probably going to be very sick, very soon. "Sohma-kun, we must call Hatori-san or Shigure-san, we have to get him somewhere warm and safe. Haru-kun is really sick. We must be quick, if his temperature doesn't go down, he could transform into an Ox!"

Yuki grabbed Haru by the arm and helped him up as he asked, "Hatsuharu-kun, do you think you are up to walking? We need to get you home and Shigure's closer than the main house."


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies... I dont own them... if I did... it wouldnt be a PG-13 series... jejeje

**To my readers** I am glad you are liking this so much! I just wanted to tell you that I will be a bit slow but I will write. I have 4 other ongoing stories and a MA to complete. Please bear with me. Thank you!.

**Recap**

Yuki grabbed Haru by the arm and helped him up as he asked, "Hatsuharu-kun, do you think you are up to walking? We need to get you home and Shigure's closer than the main house."

**Now... on to the chapter... censored version... sorry folks!**

* * *

Tohru fidgeted as she walked beside Haru, her dark eyes staring holes into his exhausted features. She was worried. Of all the Sohma's she had met, his was the strongest constitution. It was weird watching Yuki strain under the weight of the taller boy. It struck her as funny, seeing how Yuki-kun's build looked so delicate in comparison to Haru-kun's solid frame. She sighed once more, nervous about his welfare if his secret ever got out. That always brought images of Akito-san and the curse. Thanks to this curse, a sick Sohma usually meant a transformed one. Her memories regaled her with those times Haru's form was exposed to help carry home one of his cousins using his wide oxen back. 

'What if he transforms? How are we going to lug around a 2,000 pound Ox around town without drawing suspicions to ourselves.' She shivered imagining herself and Yuki pulling to no avail at a transformed Haru's tail under the suspicious stare of a police officer.

Her legs strained under the weight of the taller boy, her heart pumping madly. Her senses reacted differently as soon as she noticed his scent. It was crisp, woodsy and clean, with just the right amount of musk to please her tired senses. The night air felt cool and refreshing to her sweaty brow. The crickets sang under the shrubs, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Are you ok, Tohru-san?" Yuki asked with concern. "I told you I could handle him on my own." He reminded her gently.

"I know, but I said I was going to help, so its fine." She replied with a deep blush, looking away and tightening her grip on the slender hip and chest.

Companionable silence dawned upon them as they walked, the only sounds coming from the feverish body held upright between them.

"Hold on, Haru-kun! We are almost there!..." She panted softly, biting her lip as her step faltered slightly. They had reached the beginning of the road that lead to Shigure-san's house. Night-time blanketed their senses while they walked.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Yuki queried softly once again, worried about the girl beside Hatsuharu. He knew she would never complain, if she thought it was her duty. Her will to help came from her generous heart and apparently, it knew no bounds. For that, he was grateful but worried nonetheless.

"Hn." Tohru grunted but pressed on. Her muscles screamed at the unusual punishment they were receiving still she pushed herself to move along. She was a hard working person, strong and resilient. Carrying Haru along was proving to be harder than she'd ever thought because there was not good leverage and she could just hold on to him with both arms around his waist. Her back was killing her and yet she wouldn't leave Yuki and Hatsuharu when they needed her the most.

Her eyes strayed to the handsome profile so close to her. She blushed, imagining herself kissing the lush lips she could barely see but never taste. 'He may look thin and bony, but his body is packed with hard muscles.' She thought wonderingly as her fingers absently kneaded the firm but heated flesh under it. Ashamed with her actions, she ducked her head and pulled his warm body closer. The skin under her clothes tingled everywhere they touched. The swishing of their clothes against each other made her think of forbidden acts she was sure Haru wouldn't appreciate. She was becoming hypersensitive to him as his body heat made something inside her throb and tighten.

Immersed in thought as deep as she was, Tohru never noticed a hand inching its way closer to her until it brushed against her thigh. She gasped and stiffened, stopping her forward motion while sending a questioning look in the unconscious man's direction. Yuki stared at her, a wordless query on his face and she shrugged with a blush. Pulling Haru along, she continued walking.

'Stupid Tohru! Haru is unaware of his surroundings! He would never…'

Again, a fleeting touch caressed the top of her inner thighs under her skirt, making her trip once more.

"What happened? Are you Ok, Tohru?" Yuki asked again and she nodded.

"Fine!" she said with a forced smile and kept on walking. Her body relaxed after a while but once every few steps the same touch would flutter near her thighs. Soft and tender, it hesitated before alighting under her skirt. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked at Yuki, then at Haru. Gulping hard, she ignored the hand as it worked its way up, drawing fiery circles over her skin. Once the hand reached her panty-clad butt, it massaged her over the thin fabric, the touch light and playful as she walked. She didn't know what to do.

'It's touching my ass! Its… oh god! But… Haru –kun would never dare to… gasp … lay a hand on you without your permission! gasp He is sick! And Yuki… oh!' She was not sure what was happening. Haru looked out of it and Yuki was walking unconcernedly. It didn't seem possible.

Her mind fought with her common sense and she trudged on, indecisive on what to do. Heat pooled inside her belly as rough pads finally pushed her panties aside to caress her core. She bit her lip and deliberately shortened her steps to accommodate the wonderful feelings it brought while fighting the shame that threatened to consume her.

The hand played round her slick entrance, going around once, twice, thrice before dipping inside; making her innards gush with excitement.

She tried hard to tamp down her rising excitement but it was hard. Her pussy throbbed in response to the kneading and prodding it received while they walked.

A curious thumb started to fool around with her rear entrance, making her breath hitch under the strain. 'No! You can't get in there!' Her mind begged frantically, her body responding but her mind unable to bear the thought. It would be too much.

Undaunted, the thumb dipped inside her body, pushing relentlessly against the tight ring of muscle that tensed trying to stop the invasion. The sudden pain stung her eyes, making her flinch and stumble, tears gathering behind her lids. The hand steadied her slip with a three-fingered grip that hurt but relaxed the pressure around the thumb.

Yuki stretched a hand to steady her but she had already straightened so they continued on their way home.

Stealing a look at Haru, she pushed against those incredibly heated fingers and she swore under her breath when she saw a twisted half smile bloom in the lax features. The thumb wiggled jauntily signaling she could continue walking.

"Daijobu, Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked and she just nodded with a distracted air. He frowned and resumed walking. The hand twitched inside her, reminding her of their presence. Now she had what felt like three fingers and a thumb in both her holes working her body skillfully.

"Stop… please" She whispered to Haru's ears only.

The hand stopped before starting to thrust inside her harder than before, almost in retaliation for daring to voice her resistance. The fingers searched around inside her pussy while the thumb pushed against the thin membrane that separated them from each other. The fullness inside her pussy and ass hurt but it pushed her passions higher than she'd ever thought possible.

Contrary to popular belief, she was not a virgin. She had never been with a man and she was very naïve for certain things, true, but that didn't mean Tohru was clueless about sex and her own body.

(After a while Kyo interrupts but never realizes the true extent of the situation... he was searching for them. He wantedto help carry Haru home.)

"Finally the stupid cat makes his entrance! I was waiting for you to arrive, you know? It was getting to be boring but now I changed my mind. I am staying beside my two favorite people and you can watch while I conquer!" Haru lifted his head, clearly fevered but lucid enough. Tohru stiffened beside him, starting to pant slightly. The fingers were moving faster, trying to make her cum while the other male stood before them. It was Haru! The man inside her body was Hatsuharu! Oddly enough, her body did not react. It seemed to care only about climaxing worry would come later. It felt good to have him there and she wanted more so she kept silent.

"What the heck? Kuro Haru? What are you doing? Haru is sick, man! We don't need you here! Leave!" Kyo growled angrily, noticing for the first time the abnormal flush in Tohru's face and the stillness of her figure. "Are you ok? Tohru?" He stepped near her, extending his hand to touch her face. Swallowing a cry, she negated with her head and backed fully into the hand inside her. Kyo stiffened as his hackles rose. 'She's scared of me? Why? Something was wrong here.' Knowing how Tohru reacted when they fought, possibly she just wanted to keep them separated and avoid a fight. Angry, Kyo knew that staying still to watch Kuro Haru make an ass of him was not an option so he chose to back down before causing a bigger scene.

Tohru trembled under the assault, stepping even closer to her climax. Her mind shyed away from the excitement having Kyo before her while she was touched provoked in her. She just wanted to finish and leave, not remember of how much of a slut she was. That was all. Biting her lip, she ground hard against the hand. Her glazed eyes closed tightly as she realized she could almost feel the knuckles pushing against her entrance. Suddenly the idea of a whole hand inside her made her even hotter. Desperate, she glanced in Yuki's direction but he was too busy trying to support Haru without getting harassed, so she was safe from discovery.

Noticing Tohru's glazed eyes, shortness of breath, jerky movements and flushed cheeks, Kyo feared for her well-being. 'She's scared shitless. Look at those eyes! Kuro Haru must be making her afraid somehow. I have to help!' Biting back a curse, he leaped forward and pulled her away from Haru's grasp.

When she registered Kyo's movement towards her, Tohru's fear of discovery pushed her clear over the edge, and she came hard while falling to the ground.

"Tohru? Tohru? What happened?" He asked urgently, kneeling beside her. Her scream had paralyzed his heart and they all watched her where she lay on a dead faint. His gaze went from the limp girl lying on the floor to the man barely able to stand beside a straining Yuki.

"Home anybody?" whispered Haru before he too joined Tohru on the ground. A few minutes later a grey cloud puffed before their eyes as Haru finally transformed. Biting back a groan, Yuki permitted himself to sit beside his fallen comrades staring at a dumbfounded Kyo who still struggled to wake Tohru.

"Oi, Kyon. I give up. Call Shigure-san and have him bring around the truck. We have an ox to haul home and there is only so much a rat and a cat can do, ne?" He commented dryly and fell back against his overheated friend as rain started to fall over their heads.

**

* * *

****I am not sure if the content is apt to be here... so the stronger parts of this chapter are cut and posted in another place. You will find the addy in my profile.**

**If you find this chapter OOC... good... it was meant to be. I wanted to explore what would Kuro do if allowed complete reign of Haru... Lets see what happens when and if they get in accord... Poor tohru... poor yuki... heh...**

**If you dont like it... I am sorry but this story has been going around inside my head forever. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets, dreams or Haru... is that clear? This is just a fanfic born out of my admiration of sensei's pure genius! Long live Yuki and Kyo! Nyan!

Chapter 3: the yearnings of my soul…

The droning sound of the electric heater drew his feverish mind towards consciousness. The unfamiliar surroundings left him feeling strangely disconnected and out of sorts as weary eyes blinked in rapid succession, searching for something… or somebody.

'Alone… what did I expect?' He thought morosely, dragging a hand over his face. A musky scent invaded his senses and he frowned, confused. His gaze studied his hand asking for answers to the thousand questions that bloomed inside his brain. The skin on his hand felt tight and tingly, the scent itself clean with a touch of earthy musk he found extremely alluring. 

Staring at his hand as one would a foreign object; he wondered why it smelled so different from the rest of him.

'Because it is not you.' Kuro Haru informed him succinctly from a corner of his mind.

"Finally, Kuro. I thought you were gone for good this time. Now tell me, why does my hand smell like it does? Anybody would think I jerked off, only this is not my scent." He asked lightly, waiting patiently for a reply that was too long in coming. 

"Kuro…" he warned when no answer was forthcoming. "Come on, man! You are up to no good and I know it. Spill it!"

There was something about Kuro's silence that made his hackles rise. Suddenly remembering the images of his most recent dreams, he paled. A gut feeling told him those were not 'just dreams' but actual memories.

'That can't be happening! Not again!' His mouth tensed into a hard line as he growled menacingly.

"Don't tell me you had your fun using my body again... Damn it Kuro! You promised! Who's cum is it this time? Anybody I know? Answer me or I'll swear to God I'll… I'll…" his flushed cheeks disclosed his shame at the mere thought of such a possibility. 

"Tell me damn it! Whose is it? Answer!" The skin over his knuckles paled as he pounded his blanket-covered thighs. His anger was almost a tangible, living thing pacing inside the darkened room. 

"Mine." A voice pierced the silence, a shadow moved towards him out of the darkness surrounding his bed.

Whirling, he gaped incredulously.

"Tohru-chan?" His tired mind was slow in understanding the reason behind Tohru's presence inside the room. She came to a halt beside his bed, a wet towel on her hand. Belatedly, he realized she had been the one taking care of him all this time. Her small hands trembled around the towel she was using to presumably cool down his fever. Her pale face and dark eyes held a challenge in its depths.

"The scent on your hand is mine, Haru." She stated again on a clear voice. She straightened her back and hid the towel behind her back, pushing her breasts into a more prominent position. Something in his gut tightened as his eyes followed her actions.

Blushing he looked away, unable to hold her gaze. In confusion, he turned inwards for confirmation. The only one who could unravel this mess was Kuro.

'It can't be! I couldn't have! Kuro! Please! Tell me this is not true!' he begged silently, close to tears.

Kuro's maddening silence served only to confirm their guilt. Ashamed, he tried to apologize. His heart felt sick inside. There was no way he could undo what Kuro had done. Just thinking about sullying the innocent girl before him made him cringe inside. Kuro had always wanted her and deep down inside he knew it was only time before he tried to act upon those wants. There should have been something he could have done to prevent this! He knew it was impossible to forgive such a thing, but he would find a way to atone somehow. He had to make it up to Tohru one way or the other.

"I… I… Tohru.. I mean... Honda-san… I..." he started, falling silent when his mind drew a blank. Maybe it was the fever, maybe it was the grief and shame he felt deep inside his soul. It didn't matter why but he didn't know what to do or say to make it better.

Closing his eyes in shame he cursed himself for a fool wondering how he could have used her so badly. He was a slowpoke, a beast, an idiot, a scumbag, a looser and now apparently a rapist. He didn't deserve to live. 'Rin was so right!' Helpless tears rolled down his cheeks as he took in deep breaths, still unable to face Tohru.

"Please, Tohru… I…" He sobbed brokenly, trying to repress his tears but unable to continue.

'Such a pathetic excuse for a man! I only got you what you wanted!' Kuro finally replied with a smirk, enjoying his tears.

Curling inside himself in shame, he covered his face with his hands. 'Surely she hates me now! Kuro! How could you!'

He flinched slightly as hesitant hands wrapped around his. Vanquishing his resistance, they took hold of his hands and guided them to close around soft, cloth-covered skin. His eyes opened as his hands closed around warm, twin globes.

"Tohru?" he repeated inanely.

"There, now. Don't say a word. This will work out somehow. Close your eyes and feel me." She whispered using his hands to massage her covered breasts. Once she was sure he would continue on his own, she used her free hand to rummage under the blankets in search for something. His fingers flexed around the warm flesh, drawing a pleased mewl from her throat. Unable to comprehend her actions but pleased beyond words, he stalled until nimble fingers burrowed under his boxers.

'This is not happening.' His eyes widened when her hand wrapped itself around his quickly hardening length.

"This hand here pleased me enormously." She started, bringing one up to kiss and lick his fingers tenderly, her pupils dilated and wide.

"My only problem now is that since I've tasted you, I find myself wanting more. You must take responsibility." She whispered with a naughty pout, her flushed cheeks a clear indicator of her lust.

Leaning forward to steal a kiss, her hands flew to her blouse, tearing  
at the buttons in her haste to rid herself of clothes. She wanted some skin on skin contact.

"Touch me!" She begged, her hungry gaze caressed his body eagerly while she bared her breasts to his incredulous gaze. Her hands guided his saliva-slick digits into her crotch, urging him to fondle her silently. To his eternal surprise, she was wet and naked under her skirt, her body ready and begging for release. Like a mindless drone, he proceeded to do as she requested, his hand teasing the coarse black hairs while tracing the moist lips that begged for his touch, dipping just the tip inside her heat. 

Twisting like a cat, she leaned forward, pushing his finger deeper inside her body. 'Man she's hot!' He thought distractedly as his digit moved on its own making her moan. Greedy for more of those throaty sounds, he added first one then another of his fingers inside her hungry sex, mimicking with his hand what his body begged him to do.

"Tohru-san" He stuttered and closed his eyes when her ravenous lips wrapped around him, licking and sucking him into submission.

His hips moved instinctively while his length submerged repeatedly inside the deep, wet cavern that was Tohru's mouth.

The heated tongue teased his aching tip before drawing his balls inside her mouth, sucking and pulling on his scrotum and using her spit to tease the tight ring of muscle behind them. He hissed as the tip pushed inside his ass, rendering him immobile.

"Tohru…please" he begged, pleasure rendering his limbs rigid, his fingers buried knuckle-deep inside her. Moaning incoherently, he bucked in desperation, pushing his hand harder inside her.

Moaning his name, she rose. His fingers soon missed her warmth and he started to protest before he realized she was moving towards him not away from him, the spectacle rendering him speechless.

Entranced, he allowed his hand to fall to the side as his mind noted her wildly flushed cheeks, the swaying white globes and the contrasting triangle of fur amidst the creamy expanse of skin of her thighs. Lust teased him into submission while he waited for her actions with a bated breath wondering how he'd gotten so lucky while he was at it.

Placing a knee on each side of his hips, she smiled knowingly before taking hold of his length and guiding it to her weeping entrance. Half-closed eyelids kept his brain from melting as he groaned with heartfelt satisfaction as she promptly impaled herself on his raging erection.

His sensitive tip twitched painfully at being suddenly encased inside a furnace. It was a good kind of pain he welcomed wholeheartedly.

'So hot! She is so hot inside.' Were the only thoughts inside his dazed brain. She moved over him like a wild beast, the slapping sound of their connected bodies driving him higher into passion as she pounded herself mercilessly, teasing her breasts for his enjoyment while contracting around him.

'Oh God Kuro! She's killing me!' he wailed searching inside his mind for the familiar presence. Strangely enough, it seemed he was blessedly alone for the ride and it pleased him immensely. This time around, Tohru was his.

"Tohru… Tohru!" he panted holding onto her hips, to synchronize their movements. He was incredibly close to climaxing and he wanted to come deep inside her.

Suddenly there was pain. Pain like he'd never known before. Screaming with pain, he opened his eyes to find Kyon's boots connecting with his most sensitive place after tearing a struggling Tohru away from him. Pushing her into the waiting arms of Yuki, he laughed maniacally as he rained kicks and punches over his prone form.

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking hentai cow! I will fucking kill you!" Haru cowed, trying to protect himself from the sudden assault.  
A particularly well directed hit against his ribs had him seeing stars while he struggled to cover himself as best as he could. Kyo hit him over and over, angry beyond words.

'So, this is kyo's potential when he takes all the stops? Maybe I will die.' He thought with strange detachment as he was beat within an inch of his life. Another kick connected with his head and it rang terribly.

He watched in horrified fascination as Yuki slapped Tohru in a vain effort to make her react. Still, she kept on coming straining her body to reach him which in turn pushed Kyo to hit him harder. 'Stop… Tohru.' He wanted Yuki to stop. It was not her fault.

Single-mindedly, she crawled towards her goal like an animal until Yuki, their resident timid mouse, pushed her forcefully into the floor and sat on her, cursing them both all the while.

"Whore, how dare you! How could you, Haru! Damn you both! You are dogs! Both of you!" Tears coursed down his cheeks as his pale hands tightened around her neck. He was going to stop her from reaching her goal one way or another. Death seemed like a good answer at that moment.

"Stop! Yuki, stop! You can't! Please!" He wailed, attempting to sit, sweating profusely as cool arms pushed him back against the bed.

"Easy there, Haru-kun. You are safe… it's all a dream…" A soothing voice patted his fevered brow and he blinked slowly, trying to dispel the nightmare that had taken his brain by storm and turned it to mush.  
Focusing in the light bulb directly over his head he took calming breaths to bring his unruly pulse under control.

'It was a nightmare, it never happened. Tohru is still the same sweet and innocent being. I haven't fucked her, Yuki is not trying to kill her and Kyon is not gonna kick me in the balls with his boots until I bleed.' He paused until his breathing calmed enough.

'God! That was some really fucked up dream!' Relaxing a bit after a while, he allowed his senses to open to the scene around him.  
Once more, the droning sound of the electric heater pulled his feverish and tired mind towards consciousness.

Warily, his eyes strained around, looking for something… or somebody. He was sure somebody had soothed him when he awoke from his nightmare, who was it?

'Am I really alone… Why is this so familiar?' He thought worriedly, trying to pin down disturbing images that faded before he had time to do more than notice them.

Dragging a hand over his face, he frowned in confusion. A musky scent invaded his senses, the skin in his hand felt tight, the scent itself musky and earthy: sexual in nature. Ears buzzing, he stared at his hand as one would a possibly deadly object; fearing to ask himself why it smelled so different from the rest of him.

Something deep inside made him steer clear from that string of thought and it was gone before he could pursue it.

"Haru?" a hushed voice called from a corner of the room. His heart beat madly wondering if this was a dream or not. The shadows parted to disclose the familiar shape of Yuki and he sighed in relief.

"Are you feeling better? Ha'ri said to let you sleep as long as you wanted; that you are quite sick and need all the rest you can get, but you seem to be in pain most of the time. I was going to call him again if you didn't wake up soon. Kyo was here until a few minutes ago. He went to check on Tohru. After you collapsed, so did she. Remember? We helped you part of the way back but at the end we had to haul you with a truck, because you transformed." Yuki finished with a helpless shrug, a frown marring his face.

"What?" Haru queried, wondering at the other's expression, his pulse skipping along his veins with the fear. His mind had hazy images he couldn't shake and Kuro's silence was starting to drive him nuts.

'You better tell me what happened before I discover the truth by myself. If you dared to dishonor Tohru I swear I …' He started unsure of what he would do.

'You swear what? She certainly didn't protest. She was actually grinding her pussy against our hand with lots of enthusiasm if with little skill. We buried 3 fingers and a thumb inside her hot body. She could have screamed or whimpered even but she didn't. She just let it happen!' Kuro mocked his outrage from his corner inside the depths of his soul.

'What?' He straightened his body still as he struggled to believe Haru's words. His alter ego usually was a pervert but never a liar. His ears buzzed as his face turned beet red.

'Then it's true? You… you… my hand… the scent…?' he queried in a dazed mental loop. 

'That the peculiar scent over your hand is all Tohru's cunt juice? Yeah… But she enjoyed it…and I can prove it. That's why she's unconscious and resting. She enjoyed your hand so much she was not ready to face reality after she climaxed. And something tells me she will be coming back for more…' he chuckled evilly, conjuring perverse new ideas to torture Tohru and Haru.

"Fuck off!" Haru screamed and Yuki jumped beside him.

"Well, then. If you didn't want me to talk to you, you should have said so." Yuki shot back coolly more than a bit hurt and started to rise.

Haru felt like a heel having forgotten Yuki's presence. "Forgive me…Kuro… I mean… I …" he started but decided against saying anything else. Deciding that way lay the way to madness, he suddenly allowed his curiosity got the best of him. "Ano sa… Yuki?" he started cautiously.

His cousin's forgiving nature had him stopping at the sound of his voice. "Hn?"

"What did you say happened to Tohru?" he asked careful to keep his tone neutral.

Yuki turned around with a surprised expression. "I just finished telling you. After you fell, she fainted right beside you. I believe the effort was too much for her. She is resting on her bed right now." He turned and continued to the water basin set on the dresser.

"Kyo is looking after her right now. Don't worry." He said with a soft smile. 

'You can say the effort was too much for her! Of course! Keeping down her wanton cries was too much of an effort all right!' Kuro crowed while flashing him with images of Tohru's flushed face while he played with her body. Haru tightened his hand, fighting against an arousal that threatened to burn a hole through the blanket.

'This is not happening! I never touched her.. I…' his guilt was so big he chose to lay back and hide again. He was not up to facing anybody anymore. It was too much. Kuro was in his corner happily petting his memories of Tohru and he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

'I will sleep, Kuro. I don't want to think about this anymore. You better keep out away from me from now on, understood?' he ordered as he felt his mind once again submerge in the pleasant warmth of oblivion. It was all too much to process at one go.

'Maybe this time my dreams will be pleasant and true.' He sighed and relaxed against the blanket.

A few minutes later, the door to his room shut signaling Yuki's departure. Dark eyes opened once more and the thin youth cradled his head over his crossed arms as he lay on the bed. He was truly pleased with the results of his little experiment.

'I can't wait to see what else we can get from her, Haru-kun. You can cry and pout all you want after I get my piece of ass. So, how 'bout getting ourselves a piece of tight, white ass, my repressed alter-ego? I bet it must be tender.' He drawled, pulling his hand from under his head, he brought it close to his face and inhaled the faint scent that was all Tohru.

His body tightened upon remembering her flushed face and dripping wet folds. Licking his fingers for want to taste some of that maddening scent, he smiled perversely.

'Just a bit more, Tohru-chan. Wait only a bit more… Soon I will be by your side. I promise to take really good care of you.' 

Author's note: -shrugs- there you have it. I am still not happy with the outcome, but since I am tired of trying to fix it, I decided to publish it as is. /

I know its not good, but well, it was finished more than 2 weeks ago and still cant find how to make it better, so this is it. The intention for this chapter was dark, disturbing and hot. Hope I made it. ciao! .


End file.
